Cinema
Haven’t you ever had that deja vu moment were every thing seems to have happened before. As if its been rehearsed. some say it’s something you’ve done in a previous life. But me, I know the truth its a cinema and THEY watch. My story begins at an old theater in Lubbock Texas my friends and I were finally graduating to high-school so as a celebration we all decided on watching a movie at the old the place. Jeremy said he’d bring food sandwiches and chips Marcos brought the projector and Angelo brought a few flicks. There we are at the entrance slightly scared well atleast I was. “Well shake a leg” said Jeremy “this shit’s getting heavy” we all laughed seeing the tired and stressed look on his face “alrighty guys lets get in.” I brought the crowbar beacuse the doors were locked. I had minor trouble at first but then I didn’t want to like a weak punk so I gave it my all and it busted open “Now that’s how El rey de los chingones does it!” I said feeling good about myself. We slowly entered the theater silently as if we were going to suprise somebody. After making it to a film room we sat down and enjoyed the movie. We all felt great and happy but nothing could prepare us for what happened next . The movie was close to an end. Then a loud crashing sound came from the roof and the ceiling came crashing down “Lets get the hell out here!” Yelled Marcos but I was too late for me as all I remember was seeing my friends run for the door then a sharp pain at my back. Then darkness I slowly awoke to the sound of a voice out of hand held speaker. “okay he’s going to slowly walk down the dark alley then out of no where a mysterious man jumps out behind the darkness and mauls the him.” I saw a man on top of a chair labeled “Director. ” he was looking at a stage with a label that said “Jakes life.” There was a man walking in a dark ally. And out of no where he was attack by a man with a knife. He was stabing the poor man blood soaked the floor it looked so real and even the death screams were sounding real I ran off in horror and opened the door and I couldn’t believe my eyes but it seemed like I was in Hollywood there were so much sets one showed a women giving birth in a park and it was labeled Anthonys life the same man that was in the dark stage was sitting on the exact same chair labeled “Director.” “Okay people this is the the first scene of his life lets go!” The woman was screaming in sheer agony.” “Ahhhhhh fuck!” She screamed at the top her lungs “Holy shit.” I thought to myself . “Okay cut.” The director yelled. The woman easily got of the park bench then walked off. “What the hells happening.” I yelled to the director. He just looked at me surprised “Aren’t you supposed to be on your set!” He yelled back at me. I decided to play along “I’m sorry but where’s my set?” He looked at me very pissed off. “Are you kidding me the same damn set that you’ve been for 14 years and you some how magically forget follow me!” I walked with him and saw what looked to be my Grandma laying on a hospital bed. I quickly sprinted over to the stage there was my mom father and all of my family joining her in the room “oh God why did this have to happen on the same week my dear boy went into his coma nooooo no!” She screamed. I ran to the my Grandma in tears she basically raised me but what happened surprised me. She pushed me off and yelled “What the hell are you doing go back your damn stage!” I was filled with mixed emotions sad but pissed that this woman my own grandmother said that to me. The director pulled me back “What’s wrong with you.” He questioned me but I didn’t answer, I then replied “fuck you!” And ran off looking for my stage. On a loud speaker it repeated “All actors the boy playing Ryan is acting odd bring him to me.”every one looked at me. I sprinted off looking around trying to lose them I then found my stage there I was lying down on a hospital bed I looked at my life signs and they were all going flat, the doctors ran to me doing an operation on me “NOOOOOO!” I yelled I ran through the crowd my body started hurting my ribs felt like the were breaking. I got on top of my body and punched the boy who looked like me with all of my fury and he looked back at me and everything went black. “Mom I said softly.” As my whole body felt like it fell in a pile of bear traps. I heard a gasp then my moms soft voice “it’s okay sweetie everything is going to be okay.” “What happened?” I said “you were in a four month coma you grandmother passed away while you were under.” “The director.” I thought. Category:Crappypasta Category:Wall of Text Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Random Capitalization Category:DIALOGUE! Category:English Class Failure Category:Read by Zombie Horse